


The Greatest Discovery In The History Of The World

by linvro21



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Batcave, Crack, Gen, Men of Letters, Spaceships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:24:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linvro21/pseuds/linvro21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean discovers something unexpected in his room in the batcave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Greatest Discovery In The History Of The World

“Sam! SAM! Come here, NOW!”

“Dean? What the f...?” Sam jumps up from his chair. His mind is racing. What could be the matter? No demons, or ghosts, or anything should be able to penetrate the bunker. “Dean? What's wrong?” he yells while he runs over to the sound of Dean's voice.

“Sammy! I'm here, in my room!”

This better be good. He was just reading a pretty good little book on ancient Indian alchemists. When he gets to the bedroom he sees Dean hunched under his desk. “What are you doing under there?” he asks kind of pissed. “Mouse hunting?”

“No, stupid! I found something,” Dean says in a very delighted I-just-discovered-the-best-thing-ever voice.

OK, he could play along. “Please, Dean. Tell me, tell me,” he says without any excitement.

“Come under here. I just dropped my pen and then I found this.”

So Sam gets on his hands and knees and looks to where Dean is pointing.

”It's a little red lever.”

And yes, he can see that. There appears to be a little red lever attached to the underside of Dean's desk. Interesting.

“What do you think? Should I flip it?” Dean holds his finger dangerously close to the lever and looks up to Sam with hopeful big eyes.

And before Sam can even think or say anything, Dean's finger moves. It seems to do so in slow motion.

“NOOOooooooo.”

CLICK

Too late.

They scoot out from under the desk and stand back. Nothing happens... for the first two seconds. The first loooong two seconds. Then a soft buzzing sound starts up. Dean's bed starts to move, it is slowly being flipped over. The foot of the bed is lifted up in the air higher and higher to reveal...

“What the fuck is that?” they say almost simultaneously.

A huge metal console is revealed with lots more levers, and buttons, and glowing lights, and screens and... It looks like the bridge of the fucking forties Enterprise!

Dean's finger is hovering over one of the blinking green buttons on the console. “Sam? Whaddaya think?”


End file.
